


Don't worry about me

by Birooksun



Series: Batman drabble prompts [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Angst/Fluff Prompt 73. "You don't need to worry about me





	Don't worry about me

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly did this to prove to myself I could do a snippet. I hope it turned out alright!

Selina watched Harley as the blonde clown fluttered about the place, going from rogue to rogue like a butterfly. She hid a smile with her martini glass at Oswald’s reaction to whatever the bubbly young woman had said this time. A green clad man sat down on the barstool next to her. “She’s been recovering well, hasn’t she?” She ignored him in favor of a sip from her drink instead.

  
“It’s Harley, she always recovers.”

“He had her wrapped up around him for years. I would worry if she didn’t show any signs of slipping back.”

She glared at him, fingers tapping the counter as she swirled her drink. “Well that’s what Ivy’s for isn’t it? Harley has someone to fall back on. Someone that will love her no matter what.”

The Riddler leaned towards her, glancing around the room quickly before whispering, “Is everything alright Selina? I know you’ve been recovering yourself, physically I mean! Emotionally though, do you have someone?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Why, are you offering?”

“Tempting I must say, but no my dear. I’m afraid I’m not one of the people holding your heart.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I know you’re on the rocks with him again but is there anyway we can help you?”  
She shook her head, her eyes landing on Harley again. “No, nothing to help.” She stood up and walked away from the man, ignoring the way his eyes followed her out of the room.

“I may not have your heart Selina Kyle, but you have mine.”


End file.
